Nur ein weiteres, grosses Abenteuer
by Satia Entreri
Summary: VORSICHT  SPOILER! Die SnapeGeschichte spielt NACH dem siebten Buch. Wie schon beim letzten Buch, mußte ich eine Art Epilog schreiben, sonst währe ich wahnsinnig geworden!


_**Liebe Leser **_

_Ich habe das siebte Buch ausgelesen und es ist phantastisch.  
__Ich hatte allerdings, wie schon beim letzten Band, das Bedürfnis, die Geschehnisse noch ein kleines Bißchen weiterzutragen.  
__Aber diesmal wußte ich nicht wie...  
__Beim letzten Band war so vieles Ungesagtes so offensichtlich, daß es mir ein leichtes war, es einfach in Worte zu fassen, aber das ist nach diesem Buch anders.  
__Alles ist gesagt.  
__Alles ist erklärt.  
__Alles – auch das Schlimmste – ist geschehen – zumindest wenn man dem Charakter Severus Snape so zutetan ist, wie ich es bin.  
__Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelingen wird, meine alten Geschichten zu beenden.  
__Im Moment erscheint es mir unmöglich.  
__Ich werde mich in jedem Fall erst einmal für eine lange Weile zurückziehen und dann sehen wir weiter.  
__Ich möchte JKR an dieser Stelle danken, dafür, daß sie eine Figur erschaffen hat, die mein Leben, meine Phantasie und meine Schreiberei für so viele Jahre so sehr beflügelt hat.  
__Sie hat ihn mir gegeben und jetzt hat sie ihn wieder an sich genommen – was ihr Recht war...  
__Und auch wenn der Verlust sehr groß für mich ist, sage ich trotzdem: Danke, daß ich ihn eine Weile lang haben durfte.  
_

_Allerdings wußte JKR offenbar nicht, was unmittelbar nach ihrem Buch geschah – sonst hätte sie es sicherlich auch noch aufgeschrieben. ;O)_

_Aber das habe ich dann jetzt getan... _

_Ich werde euch alle schrecklich vermissen... _

_Satia _

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself in your arms_

_It feels like home to me_

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**NUR EIN WEITERES, GROSSES ABENTEUER ...**

"Sieh…. mich…. an…"

Seine letzten Worte... waren es wirklich seine eigenen Worte gewesen?... klangen noch in seinem Kopf nach. Und sie hatte ihn tatsächlich angesehen.

Der Junge ging vermutlich davon aus, daß er ihn gemeint hatte, aber das war natürlich nicht der Fall gewesen.

Er hatte sie gemeint.

Sie.

Und sie war dagewesen.

Lilly war dagewesen.

Ihre leuchtend grünen Augen hatten ihn umfaßt und auf die andere Seite geleitet.

Endlich...

Es war vorbei...

Er war endlich angekommen...

Er war frei...

Seine Schuld bezahlt...

Was würde ihn nun hier, auf der anderen Seite erwarten?

Und dann wurde es ihm offenbart.

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, was diese winzigen, dünnen Fädchen waren, die auf all die bunten, spannenden, traurigen, fröhlichen, beängstigenden und intensiven Geschichten zugriffen, aber dann verstand er, daß es Menschen waren, die versuchten, einen Funken dessen zu erhaschen, was vor ihnen lag. Einigen wenigen gelang es, einen Schatten der Geschichten zu berühren und Severus ahnte, daß diese Schatten in Form weniger, unverständlicher, rätselhafter Zeilen in einer kleinen Glaskugel abgelegt werden würden.

Er mußte nicht raten, er mußte nichts versuchen, er stand inmitten aller Geschichten, jetzt, da seine eigene beendet war.

Vor ihm lag ein Buch mit einem sehr dunklen Umschlag.

Er mußte nicht hineinsehen, um zu erkennen, daß es seine Geschichte war.

Es wunderte ihn allerdings, daß es so dick war und so brachte reine Neugier ihn dazu, es doch aufzuschlagen.

Und dann wurde er wider Erwarten überrascht...

Es waren viele Geschichten in diesem Buch.

Die, die er für seine gehalten hatte, fand er irgendwo im ersten Drittel.

Davor standen bereits etliche Erzählungen, die allesamt in schwarzen Farben illustriert waren und von Trauer, Wut, und Verlust zeugten.

Jedes Kapitel ein Leben.

Jedes dieser Leben schwarz und angefüllt mit Schmerz.

Und ihm wurde klar, daß er jedes dieser Leben gelebt hatte.

Er blätterte ruhig durch die Abgründe seiner bisherigen Existenzen hindurch und fand keine Farbe darin.

Bis er erneut die Seite aufblätterte, die das Ende seines letzten Lebens zeigte.

Die Seite war, wie alle anderen Seiten auch, mit den schwachen Schatten der Bilder des Lebens hinterlegt, das beschrieben wurde und er fand das Bild der zweiten Seite des Briefes, den er aus Grimmauldplace entwendet hatte. Er wußte, daß ihre Worte „In Liebe" nicht ihm gegolten hatten, aber er hatte das Blatt trotzdem wie einen Schatz gehütet und bei sich getragen, als er gefallen war.

Und er lächelte, als er wieder daran dachte, daß ihre Augen ihn angesehen hatten, als er hergekommen war.

Und in dieser Erinnerung veränderten sich die Buchstaben des Briefes ein wenig.

Das tiefe Schwarz wandelte sich zu einem erst dunklen, dann immer leuchtender werdenden Grün, bis ihr Name an den Seiten kleine Linien bildete, die sich wie Ranken über die ganze Seite ausbreiteten.

Als wachse in die Erzählung über seinen Tod hinein eine lebende, leuchtende Pflanze.

Fasziniert betrachtete er, was mit der Seite geschah und lachte laut auf, als er regelecht erschrocken ein wenig zurückwich, als mit einem lauten „plop!" die ersten Blüten aus der Seite hervorbrachen.

Rote...

Gelbe...

Lilafarbene...

Blaue...

Eine Kaskade von Farbe legte sich über die Seite und verdrängte das bis dahin herrschende Schwarz.

Eine warme Welle überlief Severus als er verstand, was geschehen war.

Der Bann war gebrochen...

Auch in diesem Leben hatte er Liebe gefunden.

Wie in allen anderen Leben davor.

Und er meinte nicht Liebe, die ihm entgegengebracht wurde, sondern Liebe, die er in sich trug. Seine Liebe.

Aber in diesem Leben hatte er erstmals aufgehört, zu fordern.

Hatte nur noch gegeben.

Gewünscht – natürlich – wer wollte das verwehren – aber nicht mehr gefordert...

Und nun fand er zum ersten Mal den Glanz von Farbe, von Wärme von Licht in seinem Buch der Geschichten.

Er lächelte und eine freudige Aufregung erfaßte ihn, als seine Finger erneut zu den Seiten griffen, um das nächste Kapitel aufzuschlagen.

Und tatsächlich...

Er lachte..

Lachte vor Glück, bis ihm die Tränen das Gesicht hinabliefen...

Farbe...

Gelb...

Grün...

Hell...

Leuchtend...

Sein nächstes Leben war erfüllt davon!

Er blätterte weiter...

Farben!

Überall...

Jede Seite die er aufschlug war eine leuchtend bunte Kaskade von Emotionen und Glück.

In sein Lachen mischte sich Weinen.

Tränen der Erleichterung.

Aber auch Tränen der Trauer über die, die er in diesem letzten schwarzen Leben verloren hatte.

Er ahnte, daß sie alle, wie er, ein Buch besaßen, das sie in ihr nächstes Leben schicken würde – aber ob dies wirklich so war, verriet sein Buch ihm nicht. Er konnte es nur vermuten.

Albus, Lilly, Remus und all die anderen...

Man sagte, daß man den wichtigen Menschen in seinem Leben auch in den weiteren Leben wiederbegegnete. Aber er wußte, er würde sie nicht mehr erkennen als die, die sie gewesen waren und so überkam ihn für einen kurzen Moment das überwältigende Gefühl von Verlust. Aber dann blätterte er zurück zu dem Leben, das ihn nun erwartete und die Trauer wurde sanft überdeckt von der Aufregung angesichts all der Dinge, die ihn nun erwarten würden.

Albus hatte es immer gesagt, daß ihm nach dem Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer bevorstehen würde.

Er hatte Recht gehabt.

Er hatte so sehr Recht gehabt.

Er tauchte in die Wärme der aufgeschlagenen Seite ein und badete seine Seele in den Farben, von denen sein neues Leben erfüllt sein würde. Und während er eintauchte, hatte er nur einen einzigen Wunsch.

Er wollte dicht bei ihr bleiben und bat um die Gnade, das grüne Leuchten ihrer Augen tief in sich mit in das nächste Leben nehmen zu dürfen...

OoOoO

... Harry ging in die Hocke, so daß Albus' Gesicht ein wenig über seinem war. Von Harrys drei Kindern hatte nur Albus Lillys Augen geerbt. „Albus Severus", sagte Harry leise, so daß niemand außer Ginny es hören konnte, und sie war taktvoll genug, so zu tun, als winke sie Rose zu, die jetzt im Zug war „du wurdest nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt. Einer von ihnen war ein Slytherin und er war vermutlich der tapferste Mann, den ich je gekannt habe."

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_in liebevoller Erinnerung an Severus Snape – den wahren Held der Harry Potter Romane_

_... und in Dankbarkeit, daß nun sicher ist,  
daß auch JKR ihn stets als Held gesehen hat..._


End file.
